


Ephemeral

by chaletian



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grizel wants what she can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

Black hair like jet rods falls through Grizel’s fingers as she brushes briskly at Joey Bettany’s wayward locks. The strands shine like lustrous silk already, but Grizel continues with her task, standing behind Joey, who slouches inelegantly on a hard-backed chair, her head tilted back, the long line of her pale throat exposed.

She’s chuckling at a caustic comment Grizel has made, her upside-down face glowing with laughter, and Grizel’s lips twitch in response. For a minute there, as the summer sun streams through the long windows of Die Rosen and all that there seems to be in the whole world is Joey and Grizel, Grizel feels a happiness filling her greater than any she has ever known.

It is a golden moment, but it can only be ephemeral. There is a loud thump and a curse from the next room, suggesting that Jem Russell has dropped something heavy, whilst the wails of a small child can suddenly be heard from the nursery. And outside a door bangs, a voice calls out, and Joey sits bolt upright, pulling her hair from Grizel’s fingers.

“It’s Jack,” she says unnecessarily, excitedly, and Grizel’s smile stiffens as the sunshine outside is covered by rain clouds.


End file.
